Emily's Crush
by Smart Kira
Summary: Mike teases Emily about her crush on Harry Shiba.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's Crush**

"So when are you going to tell him?" Mike asked Emily as he watched her take a drink of her water bottle. "Tell who Mike?" Emily asked as swallowed a mouthful of water. The pair were currently taking a break from training in the backyard of the Shiba household. "Harry of course!?" Mike said with way too much enthusasium for Emily's liking. Emily nearly choked on her water spitting it out her water Emily turned to face Mike and said rather quickly "I have no idea what you are talking about Mike honestly I don't!" Laughing Mike said " Yes you do because your blushing like crazy!"

"Am not!" Emily snapped. "Are too" was Mike's quick reply. This went on for quite awhile as Emily and Mike argue back and forth about whether or not Emily had a crush on Harry. Mentor Ji heard all the comotion and wondered what it was all about; "What's going on out here?" asked Mentor Ji as he went outback and saw Mike and Emily arguing about something or other. "Yo Ji Emily has a crush on Har…" Mike never got to finish that sentence because Emily hit him in the back of the head with her kendo stick. In order to get him to shut up Mike however just shot Emily a look while rubbing the back of his head; particularly the spot where Emily hit him with the kendo stick.

"Nothing's wrong here Ji me and Mike just had a bit of a disagreement" Emily said all the while ignoring Mike's never lasting stare. The pair then watched as Ji left once Emily made sure the coast was clear; she turned around and faced Mike that their noses almost touched and said "Don't even say a word to Harry or anyone got it or so help you. When I get my hands on you you'll be sorry you ever said anything got it!" Mike was now fearful at what Emily might do shook his head almost instantly complying with Emily's demands. The rest of the day went like clockwork a nighlok attacked the city the rangers destroyed the nighlok and won. The rangers were all currently having some down time after eating dinner; Emily was currently in her room looking for something.

"So you like me Emily?" a voice said from behind Emily. Emily however was frozen in fear her heart was beating so hard within her chest. So hard in fact that Emily thought her heart was going to escape her chest. Feeling the blush start to form on her cheeks. Emily tried her very best to calm herself down before facing the person in question; and that person was none other than Harry Shiba. "I have no idea what your talking about you must have heard wrong!" Emily sputtered. Emily watched as Harry raised an eyebrow clearly not believing a word she said.

"I um" Emily was now at a loss for words her mind couldn't think straight; how do you tell the person in question you have a crush on them and maybe like them even more than a friend. Off to Emily's side she heard Mike laugh and say "Oh your so busted Em!" Mike immediately shut up when he made eye contact with Emily. For two reasons one she didn't look happy at all and two if looks could kill well then Mike just dug himself an early grave; because as far as Emily was concerned there was hell to pay and Mike would be on the receiving end of it. "Um I better go like now! See yeah" was all Mike said and then he was gone; this only added to Harry's confusion about what the hell was actually going on.

Hey Smart Kira here don't forget to let me know what you think. Plus let me know if you want me to add another chapter about what Emily does to Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's Crush Chapter 2**

"Emily I swear I didn't tell him anything" Mike half cired and half shouted; all the while dodging everything and anything that Emily was throwing at him. Emily said nothing except to fire more symbol power at Mike; and she didn't care how tired she'd got she was going to make Mike pay at all costs. The others watched as Emily chased Mike relentlessly around the Shiba household; they were all confused as what was going on. Finally cornering Mike in the backyard Emily had him right where she wanted him. Mike however looked liked a scared little mouse that was cornered by a crazed cat. Mike's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he watched as Emily wrote the kanji sign for a bunch of rocks that she was going to fire at Mike.

Raising his hands and arms up into a defense position "Em can we please talk about this in a civilized manner?" Mike asked in a somewhat pleading voice. "NO WE CAN'T TALK ABOUT THIS MIKE I ASKED YOU NOT TO TELL HIM AND YOU DID!" "But I'm telling you the truth Emily I didn't tell him honestly. I didn't tell Harr.. " Mike never got to finish that sentence because Emily renewed her assault on him and this caused him to cry meanwhile was listening to all the commotion down stairs up in his room; and he quite frankly couldn't understand why Emily was attacking Mike the way she was. Mike was telling the truth he never told Harry about Emily's feelings for him.

He just happened to be in the right place at the right time when Emily made that confess about liking him. Harry merely blushed at the mention of Emily's name and how flustered she looked after she was caught off guard by Mike; and then by him a few minutes later it was funny and cute in a way. Harry would never say this to anyone at least not yet but ever since he first met Emily he couldn't help but like her. But over time those feelings turned into something more and that something was love. Harry often wondered did Emily like him back it was quite obvious that she did. But Harry wondered how to make her confess and he sort of had a plan in mind albeit it was a dangerous plan and Emily would probably hate him for it . But she'd get over it eventually. Harry had seen it when Emily got mad and it wasn't pretty it sent a chill down Harry's spine because she was scary as hell; so it was safe to say always stay on her good side whenever and wherever the case maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's Crush Chapter 3**

The next night Harry decided to put his plan into action. Hiding within the shadows pulling his cloak around him tighter. He did that in order to keep the chill out hearing footsteps approach from the distance."I didn't think you'd show?" Harry said from the shadows as he heard the figure approach. "I would not have come for my fight is with the red ranger and not you. But your offer was intriguing so I couldn't pass it up" Deker said as he came out of the shadows.

"So you'll help then?" Harry said as he came out of the shadows as well pulling his hood down to reveal his face. Deker simply nodded his head. "Very well then here's what I had in mind" Harry said as he told Deker his at the Shiba household it was getting late and everyone was already gone to bed. Or at least that's what Emily thought as she wrote in her diary about her feelings for Harry. She just couldn't understand why she just couldn't tell him how she truly felt about.

Emily couldn't even being to comprehend what she'd do if she truly lost Harry forever; would she being a recluse? Suddenly there was a knock on Emily's door "Who is it?" Emily said from her position on the bed. "It's me Mia" Mia said from the other side. Hearing the doorknob turn ever so slowly Emily quickly panicked looked around for a place to hide her diary. Not being able to find one she settled for placing it under her pillow and Emily was just in time because that's when Mia came into the room. Quickly regaining her position Emily put on a smile and said " I thought you'd be asleep already?"

"I could say the same for you" Mia countered as she sat down at the edge of Emily's bed. Mia knew that Emily was hiding something but didn't know what; and the fake smile she had on her face only heightened her suspicions even further. The girls got deep into their conversation talking about home; girly things and the alike. That's when Mia asked the most important question "Em is there something going on between you and Mike?" "Nope!" Emily quickly said she then tried to change the subject to something else. But Mia wasn't easily swayed and persisted but quickly got nowhere fast.

That's when Master Ji entered Emily's room with panic clearly written and evident across his face. This got the girls attention as they joined the guys in the living room. "What's wrong Ji?" Mia asked "Yeah what could be serious enough to wake me up from my beauty sleep" Mike said everyone else however just stared at him in disgust and disbelief. Only Mike could think of sleep at a time like this; "Mike knock it off this could be serious!?" Emily hissed at the half awake half asleep green ranger. "And it is!" Mentor Ji said then he added "I can't seem to find Harry he wasn't in his room and I only checked their moments ago." "WHAT!" was all Emily shouted that in itself made everyone jump.

Now that all the rangers were fully awake they decided to search the whole Shiba house front and back. But sadly when they all got together to regroup to see if they found anything; and not to Emily's surprise the other rangers including Ji said that they found nothing. Nobody knew where Harry went or if he was alright and Emily could feel her heart slowly breaking. Her heart was so fragile at this point that it was almost like glass. Emily hoped that wherever Harry was that he was ok; and whoever took him was going to pay dearly as far as she was the tears suddenly start to welled up in her eyes. Emily couldn't bear the thought of losing Harry. Emily quickly then excused herself and went straight to her room. Seconds later the other rangers including Ji heard Emily bawling her eyes out.

Hey Smart Kira let me know if I should continue this fanfic.

Hey don't worry I won't bite I promise ;).


End file.
